


Stony Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short Steve/Tony fics. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stony Collection

Summary: Tony has some shocking news to share with his husband.

“Did you know that Olaf is five foot four?”

“Tony, how did you get access to these comms?”

“Steve…please. It’s SHIELD tech. What, like it’s hard?”

He heard Steve’s sigh and knew his husband was shaking his head, eyes looking up to heaven.

“We should not have watched Legally Blonde last night, I knew it was a mistake.”

“How dare you!? Legally Blonde is a work of art and is always needed. And appreciated. You know what isn’t needed and appreciated? An Olaf that is five foot four!”

“Babe, give me a second.”

Tony hummed, moving around the lab. In the background, he could hear Steve warning Sam about turrets and shouting at Bucky and Natasha to hurry with their lock picking. After a few thuds that he knew was the shield hitting people and walls, Steve turned his attention back to Tony.

“Sorry about that sweetheart, but we got in. Now, what were we talking about?”

“Dummy, no. No, metal shavings are not sprinkles. You do not add them to a smoothie. Stevie, you remember Frozen?”

“Um, it’s a movie, right? Buck, left corridor. Remember, we need some of them alive.”

“Yes, the movie about the snow queen.”

“Oh yeah, with the dress change and the awesome song!”

“And the snowman!”

“Yeah, the little thing. Kind of annoying. You mentioned him earlier.”

“Did you know that he’s five foot four? Steve, a snowman is nearly the same size as me! And what about everyone else? Are all the humans in Frozen just giants? They all look to be about a foot or two taller than Olaf, so that means they are at least six and a half feet. They could get to eight feet.”

So lost in his ramblings, Tony missed the sounds of Steve fighting his way through the Hydra hideout.

“Tony? Tony? Tony!”

“And what about building dimensions? Oh! Yes Steve?”

“Tony, when did I leave for this mission?”

“According to JARVIS, four days ago.”

“And when was the last time you slept?”

“According to JARVIS, I haven’t slept in fifty hours. I have drank a lot of Red Bull in that time.”

“Tony, I’m going to be home in six hours. You know what that means right?”

“I have six hours to eat, shower and get into bed?”

“Where I will join you as soon as I am back.”

“Ok, only because your puppy dog eyes are hard to deny. Love you Steve.”

“I love you too Tony.”

“And we’ll discuss this Olaf thing when you get home, because it is insane!”

“Of course darling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony woke up the next morning, Steve curled around him, strong arms around his waist, face buried in the back of his neck. He had to admit, it was a nice way to wake up. He turned in his husband’s arms, peppering kisses across his cheeks.

“Steve, Steve? Wake up.”

“Hm, ‘ony? Wha’s wrong?”

“Can you believe that Olaf from Frozen is five foot four?”

Tony laughed as Steve pushed him away, pulling the duvet cover over his head. Yeah, it was pretty damn nice to wake up to this every morning.

A/N Like I said, feel free to drop a prompt. Fair warning, I don’t write smut or fight scenes, I’m just too awkward with both those things :/


End file.
